


Radio Loki II: The Reckoning

by Kadorienne



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, M/M, Meta, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short crack fanvids. Featuring Tom Hiddleston with blond hair. Also a bit of self-parody of Loki fandom. Of which I am a part. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Loki II: The Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from:  
> AVENGERS  
> THOR  
> IRON MAN  
> IRON MAN II
> 
> Music editing, betaing and song suggestions by Grey Bard
> 
> Blond Hiddles footage from:  
> WALLANDER  
> THE HOLLOW CROWN  
> SUBURBAN SHOOTOUT
> 
> Crying Footage from:  
> THREE OF HEARTS  
> SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE  
> HOW I MET YOUR MOTHER  
> STOP OR MY MOM WILL SHOOT  
> SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE  
> MUSIC:  
> "How Do You Like Me Now"  
> Toby Keith
> 
> "You're So Vain"  
> Carly Simon
> 
> "Baby It's Cold Outside"  
> Bing Crosby & Doris Day
> 
> "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"  
> Taylor Swift
> 
> "Positive"  
> from the soundtrack of  
> LEGALLY BLONDE: THE MUSICAL
> 
> "Winter"  
> Tori Amos
> 
> "A Secretary Is Not A Toy"  
> HOW TO SUCCEED IN BUSINESS WITHOUT REALLY TRYING
> 
> "Hit Me With Your Best Shot"  
> Pat Benatar
> 
> "Poor Jack"  
> THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS
> 
> "The Belle of St Mark"  
> Sheila E

DL link at <http://belladonna.org/Songvids/RadioLoki2TheReckoning.m4v>


End file.
